


Can't Touch This

by SerenePhenix



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Whump, also, i hate myself so much like you guys don't understaaaaand, lots of fluff and love at the end, violence against animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenePhenix/pseuds/SerenePhenix
Summary: No one touches the mice. No one.





	Can't Touch This

Vrok brought down his foot and listened to the satisfying crunch of tiny bones breaking under the force of it.

It feels good to pay back these little bastards after having almost jeopardized his mission and he grounds his foot for good measure, the shriek of pain and terror delicious to listen to.

He grins at the other ones he has kept confined under a small portable net, their eyes filled with horror.

He lifts his foot, wiping at his boot and dusting it off, ignoring his most recent victim before spitting down on it.

His smirk turns into a sneer as he picks up the rodent by its tail, bent at a strange angle he supposes, and watching with satisfaction as the blue-furred thing squirms pathetically in his grasp, finds pleasure in seeing its companions becoming agitated and giving off loud screeches and squeaks.

Just because he feels like it, he jostles the thing, the mouse letting out noises so pathetic and pained it takes all of his very modest self-restraint to not just drop it to see what other sounds it might give.

“Thought you could outsmart me. Hng?”

He swears that animal is glaring at him with its red eyes but its uncontrolled twitching and silence contradict the defiance it obviously wanted to portray.

He’s somewhat intrigued, since he hadn’t expected to find such intelligent eyes on a creature so small and pitiful.

Then again, they did almost make him shoot his own leg, the damn critters, while two of them had tried to operate the knobs and dials on the console so that he would have become the one caught in a trap.

Still, he had been fast enough to stop them from shutting the doors to the room he had hijacked – the one he at least thought contained commander Sendak- and contained them in a net.

But he had a score to settle with the blue little one. His ear flicked, stinging from the bite that was still bleeding, blood dripping and spraying on the consoles.

Right now though, the mordacious little bugger presented no danger anyway. He was rather surprised how it was still alive to be honest… but well, he had not really put that much effort into squashing it. He had wanted to make an example of him for the others should they get any funny ideas.

He showed them his teeth in a smile, his hand unclasping the gadget attached to his hip-belt letting it expand in his palm.

It the space of a few ticks, it had turned into a small, spheric containment unit. He rolled it around in his hand, thinking about whether or not to make it air-permeable with the push of a button or to put his victim into it just because.

His ear stung.

“Hope you enjoy your stay.”, he mocked, shoving the squeaking rodent with as much force as the unit could stand.

The animal screeched in pain, while its friends let out noises of distress.

The unit closed, the animal hunkering and balling up as much as its broken leg and tail would allow, shaking and quivering.

Never once, did its eyes leave Vrok.

Feeling especially vindictive he tossed the sphere into the air a couple of times, catching it and throwing it into the air again.

“You see? This is what happens when you oppose someone stronger than you.”

He stopped, giving a disappointed hum when he looked inside to find the creature unmoving, its eyes closed, the only indication it was still alive its erratically moving chest.

He let his thumb jump from one side of the button to the other, missing it on purpose, watching as the animal tried to draw breath as the air inside the unit had to be almost depleted.

In the end, he decided it would be a waste to let it die now.

He pressed the button. There was a hissing sound as air rushed back inside the containment unit, the mouse making a small noise as it gulped in fresh air.

Satisfied, he hooked the unit back onto his belt, winking at the critters staring him down from under the net.

“Don’t get any ideas.” He said, patting his new plaything with a meaningful stare at the rest of them.

Nothing but their whiskers twitched and he decided he had gotten his point across perfectly.

Without further delay, he made his way deeper into the brig.

It wasn’t officially part of the mission, which was infiltrating the Castle of Lions while Voltron fought another of their Beasts, but it was where they had from commander Sendak last and as little as Vrok wanted to be punished for disobeying orders, he owed the man.

He also felt it better to have another Galra at his side, even if just as a decoy should things turn sour.

He pointed his blaster down the long rows of tubes, all of them empty. Upon reaching the last one, he had to accept that whatever had happened to the commander, he probably could no longer be found on this ship.

He clicked his tongue, pre paring to exit the area when something sharp dug into his back while energy crackled just beneath his chin.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a pair of blue and pink eyes, narrowed dangerously.

In the reflecting surface of the tube he was standing in front of, he saw the Altean princess in full armor, pressing a blade to his neck while another had to be ready to pierce through his middle.

Vrok had known fear before whenever he crossed Druids in the hall and when the Witch had taken him in for interrogation but now, as he caught sight of the Altean’s livid expression, he suddenly got a new understanding of the word.

Her voice was deep, low and terrible.

“You will not harm another creature ever again.”

* * *

 

They all stood around the pod, watching and waiting and twiddling their thumbs.

The ticker was indicating only minutes were left but all of them just wanted the doors to dematerialize right now.

When Lance could not take it anymore, he sat down next to Pidge and gently put a hand over hers when she wouldn’t stop tapping her index against her biceps restlessly.

The interruption was obviously not welcome at first but his expression seemed to dissuade her and she allowed for him to hold her hand.

Allura watched as Hunk came up behind those two, standing above them and putting one hand on each of his friends’ shoulders in silent support. It made them look up and smile at their friend.

Shiro and Keith, despite keeping their distance, with Keith leaning against the console and the Black Paladin standing still with his arms crossed, they both looked just as worried as everyone else.

Allura herself was holding onto Coran’s hand far harder than she would have expected but the man simply let his thumb run over her knuckles in silent comfort.

She squeezed back, smiling at him in thanks.

With a quick chime, a hiss, and a shower of sparkles, the protective glass vanished revealing her snoozing, little companions.

The mice were sprawled at the bottom of the pod, fast asleep and huddling around Plachu.

“Oh my gosh.” Pidge whispered, glancing up at Allura imploringly, her eyes huge behind her spectacles. “Do we really need to wake them up?”

They all smiled and chuckled. It seemed Coran had taken her query seriously, turning to the main console to read out the information.

“It seems the treatment was a success. All of our little friends seem to be bac in top shape, so there’s no need to worry your little head.”

He twirled the end of his moustache between his fingers as his eyes scanned over the rest of the screen but that announcement was enough to put all of their minds at ease.

Lance popped to his feet, linking his arms together and stretching with a drawn-out sound at the back of his throat.

“Ooookay. I should probably go and get a pillow or something.”

He was about turn and head towards the door when Keith piped up.

“No need to.”

They stared at him in surprise and the attention seemed to make him a bit uncomfortable as he started to fidget.

“Uh huuuuh.” Lance sounded unconvinced, his hands jammed in his pocket and one eyebrow raised. “And why’s that?”

He did not look at anyone, not even Shiro, mouth in a thin line and crossing his arms, his face gaining a light dusting of red.

“No reason.”

“What’s that?”

Nobody had noticed Hunk sauntering over to Keith’s side, staring at something that was on the ground. He bent down to grab it. Keith darted forward, his expression panicked when Hunk was faster, holding up his prize for all to see.

“Is that-“

“-a mouse bed?”

Allura had no idea how Hunk and Pidge had come to this conclusion. All she saw one of the kitchen’s larger bowls filled with a thick, soft looking piece of cloth.

She watched, with even greater confusion, as suddenly Shiro burst into laughter and Keith’s face finally took on a solid shade of red, his eyes wide and pleading.

“You really never change.” The words were hard to understand with Shiro wheezing, bent over and keeping himself from toppling over by bracing his hands on his knees.

A real smile was splitting his lips, the corners of his eyes crinkled with mirth. At their lost expressions, he went on, obviously delighting in sharing this information with them all while the Red Paladin looked like he wanted to vanish into fin air.

“He already pulled this kind of stuff at the Garrison. On every trip into Giddin, you know that town near the Garrison? Anyway, he’d always come back to the barracks with a suspiciously tight jacket and every time I’d have to find a way to get some cat or dog out of the facility without any of the other staff noticing.”

There was a very, very foreboding smirk stretching Lance’s lips.

“Is that so?”

Their resident tech expert on the other hand did not seem amused in any way.

“Hey! No fair!”

Beside her, Coran laughed, sauntering over to examine the Red Paladin’s construction.

Allura hid her own smile behind her hand. She gave a wink at her tiny friends when ears flickered traitorously even though the pile itself had not budged a millimeter.

“Let’s see how this will play out, shall we?”

Through their shared mental connection, Allura swore she could hear squeaks of agreement and pure amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest assured that no bone in Vrok’s body was in its intended place once the team was done with him.


End file.
